Finding the One
by samivyl
Summary: The first time Amu met Ikuto was when he practically crashed into her on the way to his gate in the airport. Amu barely knows him, but there is something about him that is different. Ikuto cannot stop thinking about a girl he met...who is it? Kukai, Amy's best friend is keeping a secret from her... Will love bloom in the end? But "who" is the question.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Will I Ever See You Again?

**Ikuto's POV**

"Hurry! We're going to miss the plane!" a 17 year old Ikuto shouted at his little sister, Utau, and his father. I recently found my father when I went all over the world searching for him. Turns out he was in Japan the whole entire time. The family of three was heading to visit Ikuto and Usui's mother who was recently sent to the hospitable in the U.S. They scurried to the gate.

"Oof!" a pinkette suddenly appeared in the view of the three and was rubbing her head as if she had a headache. "Watch out!" she shouted looking up to see who supposedly "bumped" into her.

There was something _different_ about this girl. This pink-haired girl has an expensive necklace that I have seen in the mall in Paris before… It was called a Humpty…something…Another aspect of her that caught my eye was that she had some powerful gleam in her eyes…WHAT AM I THINKING!? I don't have time for that! "Sorry, we're late for our plane!" rushing past her. For a moment, he looked back to see her talking to a brown-haired boy that seems about one year older than her. My throat suddenly felt dry and my heartbeat was racing.

Ikuto thought it was from all the running and lack of water…but he was far from the answer.

**Amu's POV**

Gosh. That was weird. That dude just ran into me like he didn't see me standing here looking for my passport.

"Hey Kukai…why are you heading to Oregon?" I questioned the brown-headed who was one year older than me.

"Uh…Y-y-you..." there was a long pause from him. "I-i-i…." He took a deep breath and finally spat out, "I want to protect you." When I had a questioning look in my eyes he became flustered and immediately added, "You know…since we're best friends and all." He then laughed uncomfortably.

"Okay. Whatever you say "best" "friend". Let's go before we're late for the plane." Concluding the conversation.

We scurried to the gate and went through the gate doors seconds before it was going to close. Once Kukai and I got to our seats, we immediately began a conversation about Truth or Dare.

"Kukai. Truth or Dare." I said trying to break the silence. Kukai, my best friend was just staring out the window as if he was deep in thought.

"Hmm…" he looked at me with a smile on his face. He knows what I'm going to ask him if he says "truth". We're best friends…shouldn't we know almost _everything_ about each other!? For some reason, I have a feeling he's keeping a secret from me. "…truth!" Kukai exclaimed thinking I would ask the same old question. Which was: What's your secret? This time, I am going to mix it up a bit.

"Who do you like, oh so popular….Kukai." I said with a mischievous smirk plastered on my face. He looked away, but I could tell that he was blushing. "So you DO like someone!" from my exclamation Kukai covered his red face and from the corner of my eye I could see a blue head smirk and quickly move in front of us. I chose to ignore it…for Kukai's sake.

Meanwhile, Ikuto was busy thinking to himself. "Will I ever see you again?" he muttered under his breath.

That's the end of the First Chapter of my VERY FIRST FANFICTION!

**Who does Kukai like? Is it Amu? Or is it someone else?**

**Who is Ikuto talking about when he says "Will I ever see you again?"**

_Stay Tuned._


	2. Chapter 2: I've Found The One

"_Who do you like, oh so popular….Kukai." I said with a mischievous smirk plastered on my face. He looked away, but I could tell that he was blushing. "So you DO like someone!" from my exclamation Kukai covered his red face and from the corner of my eye I could see a blue head smirk and quickly move in front of us. I chose to ignore it…for Kukai's sake. _

_Meanwhile, Ikuto was busy thinking to himself. "Will I ever see you again?" he muttered under his breath._

Chapter 2: I've Found the One Who Saved My Life

**Kukai's POV**

I never thought she was going to ask _that_ question. Ever since we were children she's always been the easy to read, clumsy one. I was _so _shocked and embarrassed that I couldn't help blushing like a ripe tomato.

"So you DO like someone!" I heard Amu exclaim. I couldn't help it. I turned redder by the millisecond. I took my hands and covered my face before Amu could glimpse the embarrassed me. _Did she see it!? _

"Come on Kukai~" she said with a puppy dog face plastered on. "I thought we were best friends~."

I couldn't help it. She looked so cute! She knew that. She knew that her puppy dog faces were my weak spot. "Uhm….fine! I'll tell you" I can't tell Amu that I like her. We've been best friends since….forever. What I'm going to tell her is not a **complete** lie… "You know that girl in my grade who has an amazing voice and gorgeous, silky blonde hair?" I actually like her a little bit…or I think I do because I cannot seem to act normal around her. And when I can…you do _not_ want to know what happens.

"You mean Utau?" Amu responded with a smile on her face. "Remember when we were little and you confessed that you liked me?" Amu questioned. _I can't believe she remembers that! That was so embarrassing, but her response back then was the only thing that kept my going while I continue to be in the Friend-Zone. _I nodded my head; scared that if I were to speak that I would blurt out what I was thinking.

"I'm glad." She answered. I broke inside. What is she glad about? "I'm glad that you finally moved on." She continued. Those were the key words which silently broke my aching heart. At least we're friends so I can always be around her, but it won't be the same… _I wonder if I can find someone who will break me from the spell of my best friend, Amu._

Amu shifted in her seat, eyeing the chair in front of me.

I glanced from her to the seat, and back; realizing the situation. "What's wrong?" even though I'm heart broken, I will _always_ protect her.

"This blue-head keeps looking through between the seats as if he's watching us. Of course it's obvious that he can hear us, but seriously it's creepy for some reason." Amu whispered in my ear. _It feels __**so **__nice. _I couldn't help it. I could feel my cheeks burning up. "Maybe, it's because I always get this tingly feeling whenever he looks." Amu spoke in her normal voice with her finger on her chin as if she were thinking.

And that's what I heard a slight chuckle from behind me.

**Normal POV**

If you just zoomed out of the picture of Amu and Kukai and went into eagle eye view, you could see a little boy with dark blue hair in front of Kukai. He was cat-like and around 12 years old. Behind Amu you could see a beautiful blonde with purple eyes and her father beside. Behind her father you could see yet another boy with dark blue hair. Except this one was a lot older and was the older brother of the blonde beauty. The two boys with dark blue hair were nothing alike, yet they are somehow connected. They have never met, but they still know each other for some reason. It's because….one special person is seating in one of the seats in the two rows between them. But who?

**Amu's POV**

We finally landed in Portland after around 9 hours. Kukai and I were the first to grab our stuff and leave because we had speedy reflexes _and_ if we were late in seeing 'the driver' we will never see his cousin. The people who are picking us up are Kukai's cousins. For some reason the twins invited me over to stay at their beach house over the summer. I don't know why, but immediately after I told Kukai his normal happy expression turned cold. And that's how he tagged along on this trip.

Kukai's twin cousins are three years older than me; two years older than him. They are filthy rich. You could say they have a body of a model. Well they do, but their job isn't modeling, surprisingly. They are the top photographers in the world at the moment. Known as the **Souma Twins**.

As we were waiting for their 'black limou' to arrive I was busy enjoying the warm, happy sun. It was surprisingly sunny for the west coast. You could feel the sun rays warm up your skin and the cool breeze adds a little flavor to the mixture. (ik this is weird, but ive experienced Oregon weather, and I didn't know how to describe it) I couldn't hear anything. It was like I was in my own world. It was when I went off guard that something weird happened.

I was just standing there with Kukai by my side and BAM! A boy, I'm guessing 17 years old with dark blue hair crashes into me and hugged me. That's all I could see; I couldn't see his face. Kukai was facing me trying to give me hints on who he was, but how was I supposed to know that this boy was the one that crashed into me earlier!? I turn my head so I could try to see his face and struggle from his grasps, but I couldn't. Kukai tried to pull him off and that didn't work either. I shifted my head a little bit to see if I could see his face. And that was when our lips met. I don't even know this person, but I guess this person knows me. He was so close and grasping me so tight that I couldn't get out of his embrace and it was as if our lips were locked together…permanently. I felt a spark on my chest, but I didn't remember at the moment that, that was where my 'Humpty Lock Necklace' rested. He must of felt something too because he groaned and kissed me deeper. At first I enjoyed it, but then I started thinking, "Do I even know this person?" I pulled away and finally broke free.

"I think you got the wrong person." I said while I was trying to catch breath, staring at the ground. The guy laid his big hands on my shoulder; I looked up. I was surprised to see the boy who crashed into me earlier.

"I do know you." He responded, leaning in. "You were the one who saved me." He grabbed both my hands and ran. I couldn't break free. Is this a kidnapping!?

**What did you think about Chapter two.**

_Sorry if it's a bit confusing. __**I tend to write in past tense.**_

Is there something I am missing?

Should I write more or less?

Do I have to fix anything?

Any suggestions?

_Please Review._

**Back to the Story:**

_**What will happen next?**_

_**Why did this boy, Ikuto, say she saved him?**_

_**Is she getting kidapped?**_

_**Where's Kukai?**_

_**What will he do?**_

_**Will his **__**rich**__** cousins step in?**_

**Read the next chapter to find out. **Should come out later today or by Friday the 21st.


	3. Chapter 3: Rescue

_"I do know you." He responded, leaning in. "You were the one who saved me." He grabbed both my hands and ran. I couldn't free. Is this a kidnapping!?_

Chapter 3: Rescue

**Amu's POV**

The only thing I remember was being taken away by the boy who crashed into me.

My eyes fluttered open. There's something really soft under me. And why do I feel so warm? I sat up and looked around as much as I could with the dim light of the moon through the window. I am definitely not with Kukai… I crawled out of the bed and silently opened the door, peeking outside this room. This door led to the kitchen. It was a beautiful kitchen to be exact. Everything was sparkly clean. It surprising that this guy lives in this place…or I think he does. Since I didn't see anybody anywhere, and I can't find the exit out of the kitchen, I snuck back into the room; I need to find my backpack. I found my bag under the table next to the queen sized bed. I just realized that. I fished my cell out of my bag and dialed Kukai's number, which I committed to memory.

After three rings, Kukai answered. "Where are you!?" I could tell he was worried. He's always been protective of me.

"Shh…I don't know where I am." I whispered. "Remember that guy that crashed into me before we got here? Well, he took me, and then I must've fallen asleep because I'm in his room, supposedly." My throat grew dry. I hope he didn't do anything to me. Just thinking about it, I grew even more scared. "Help!" I whispered, but I must of said it too loud.

I could hear the rustle of the sheets. The blanket moved down to reveal the boy with blue hair. He looked peaceful, yet distraught at the same time. "Help me! I don't even know the name of this person! And he said that I supposedly _saved_ him…How could I be his savior?" On the word _savior_ a tall figure grabbed the phone from my grasps and pinned me to the wall. He used his left hand to hold both my hands still above my head and the other was holding the phone which was now set to speaker.

Kukai: Hello? Amu!? Where are you?

"She's safe…with me…" the unknown-named voice purred.

Kukai: Who are you!? Where is she! TELL ME!

"I told you she's safe…" he flashed a mischievous smile in my direction and I continued to try to squirm free of his grasp. "Why would I hurt her, she's my savior after all." Again with that word! What the heck did I do!?

Kukai: I'm coming for her. [The line went dead.]

Kukai learned to track cellphones ever since this one incident when I was little. When I was little, people always said that I looked like a missing princess and one day…"someone" tried to kidnap me. Now that I think about it, I recognize this dude, but which one was he? The one who kidnapped me…or the one who tried to save me? I don't remember because Kukai said that I completely lost the memory of the incident.

**Kukai's POV**

The Souma Twins and their driver arrived. I stuck my head through their open window. The twins simultaneously said, "Where's Amu?" immediately.

"Isn't she right next to me?" I replied. And turned my head. She wasn't there! Her suitcases were there but not the being herself. And that's when I started stressing out. I called her phone, but no one answered. I put the bags in the trunk and climbed into the limousine. _The blue haired guy was with her when I last saw her. Did he do something to her? Now that I think about it, he seems familiar __**and **__suspicious. _The twins kept to each other, but their facial expressions said something else. They were clearly worried also.

**_Time skip_**

It was around 8 at night. The stars were out twinkling in the night sky. But in my eyes I could feel a hint of sadness in their twinkling movements. I miss Amu, actually. WHERE IS SHE! BZZ! BZZ! BZZ!

_That's my Phone! _I picked up my phone and looked at the caller ID. The screen showed a picture of Amu and I. _Amu! Finally! _

"Where are you!?" I said as calmly as I could immediately after I answered the call. I guess I wasn't calm enough.

In a hushed tone, Amu replied, "Shh…I don't know where I am. Remember the guy that crashed into me before we got here? Well, he took me, and then I must've fallen asleep because I'm in his room supposedly. My heartbeat stopped. She's in a room alone with HIM! There was a pause on the other end, but then I heard, "Help!" I could tell Amu was scared. She always had a cool-and-spicy façade because she's too shy to show her true self.

There was a pause, but then Amu said my urgently, "Help me! I don't even know the name of this person! And he said that I supposedly saved him…" Oh no…it can't be him. When Amu was little someone kidnapped her. A boy about a year older than me tried to save her, but got severely injured instead. Amu, being herself, was concerned and dove in to block him from getting hit any more. She got hit and forgot everything that happened that day. I've told her about the story, but we could never figure out who the boy was. It's like he disappeared off the face of the earth…until now. "How could I be his savior?" I heard a crash and Amu screaming for help.

"Hello? Amu!? Where are you?" I said after about a minute of silence.

"She's safe…with me…" the unknown-named voice purred.

I'm not totally sure if I am thinking about the right person. I replied, "Who are you!? Where is she! TELL ME!"

"I told you she's safe…" the voice said on the other end.

I grabbed my computer and connected to her cell. I did everything until I finally found their location. I learned how to do this because of the kidnapping. I was so weary that I couldn't sleep for days on end because I thought I couldn't protect her. And then I started learning how to track phones and fight for Amu. Just for Amu. She was the only _ONE _I truly wanted to protect. "I'm coming for her." And then I dropped the call. I grabbed my keys, and ran out the door. I don't want to show up in a limousine that I'd borrow from the twins. Even if I did, they would probably be asleep right now since they need their _beauty rest. _ I programmed the address into the GPS and drove. The address was calculated to be an hour and a half away. **_Just wait Amu! I'm coming for you~_**

What do you think of Chapter 3?

I had writer's block so sorry if it's a bit hasty and non-original.

**What will Ikuto do to Amu?**

**Will Kukai save Amu in time?**

Those are the questions you need to ask yourself. J

Please review and written any suggestions if you have any!


	4. Chapter 4: Blue Roses

**_Just wait Amu! I'm coming for you~_**

* * *

Chapter 4: Blue Roses

**Ikuto's POV**

My heartbeat's racing and hormones are surging. I can't hold it in much longer. If it weren't for her I would've died. I. Love. Her.

**Flashback**

**_Year 2007_**

_I was Twelve that year._

_"The Once Missing 11-year old Princess Amulet has been Kidnapped" I remember the newspapers said. It was a gloomy day. Maybe too gloomy for the return of the princess._

_"Something's not right," I muttered under my breath. And then I noticed. Below the headlines in smaller font: The day that Princess Amulet was located, an 12-year old boy with brown hair and brilliant green eyes called the police crying, "That's not the Princess! She's my best friend! And she was __**kidnapped**__!" __**Is this the actual princess? Or a look-a-like? **_

_Below it showed a picture of the 11-year old princess. She __**did**__ look like the princess, but the one thing that set me off that it wasn't her was…her smile…When I saw pictures of the princess before she fled the country and hid, her smile wasn't so breathe-taking. _

_I grabbed my violin case, which has loads of stashed cash in a secret compartment. I snuck out of my room and look left than right, making sure that my evil step-dad doesn't notice I'm out. He's been using me ever since I was 7 because I can somehow use my "violin" to capture anybody's attention. I flew out the door before anybody could notice. 'Phew! Thank goodness nobody actually did!' I flipped through the phonebook that my sick mother secretly hid in a flowerpot further away from the house. I flipped through the pages until my cat-like instincts just __**told **__me who I'm looking for. _

**_Kukai Simou_**

_I hailed a taxi and went straight to the address. And that's when I saw someone torturing another in a vacant greenhouse. "Stop here!" I told the taxi driver and I practically tore off the door. _

_I ran and his behind the wall, because there were guards all over the place. The first thing that came to mind was to use my special violin to lull them to sleep. And it actually worked! The door needs a key; grabbed one from the one closest to the door. I scanned and quickly snuck in before anything could happen. Even though the greenhouse looks vacant on the outside, it's actually full of life in the inside. Plants everywhere. Roses. Tulips. Even special breeds like __**blue roses**__. _

* * *

What do you think?

Sorry, it's short, but I wanted to have a short chapter for part of a flashback.

Also sorry for having this chapter out so late!~ For the past week I've been away from my computer.

**What will happen next?**


	5. Chapter 5: UNSTOPPABLE

_Even though the greenhouse looks vacant on the outside, it's actually full of life in the inside. Plants everywhere. Roses. Tulips. Even special breeds like __**blue roses**__._

* * *

Chapter 5: UNSTOPPABLE

**Ikuto's POV**

**Continuation of Flasback**

_How is that possible!? Blue roses are very rare here. I continue down the dark hallway only lit by a torch hanging on the wall. From the shadow of the flames I saw some screech marks. Like blood. _

_I walk on. Something's wrong here~. The dark hallway slowly led to a flight of stairs leading down to a hidden room. I jumped down the stairs, landing on my feet. And then I hear a blood-curling scream. It sounds like a little girl. And that's when I start sprinting. She's in danger! The look-a-like princess is in DANGER!_

_Deeper into the room, I see light shining down. Hiding behind a cabinet I take a peek at what's under the light. There stood a chair strapping a little girl. She was beautiful for her age even with torn clothes and blood shot eyes. Even with blood shot eyes the light shows a tint of gold in them. Her mouth was covered with a cloth and in front of her stood a mysterious man in a black jacket with black hair and glasses. He had a whip in his hand and constantly shouted "Where is the Humpty Key!" In his other hand he held a lock that was shaped like a four-leaf clover. Tears streamed down the little girl's face and she shook her head, showing that she didn't know. _

_Then something came to me. That four-leaf clover lock looks very familiar. I stuffed my hands in my jacket pocket pulling out a chain attached to a key. The key was shaped like the four-leaf clover necklace in this guy's hands. __**Could this be the Humpty Key? **__If that Lock is hers aren't we __**supposed **__to meet eventually? _

_CRACK! The whip the man held sounded against the little girl's delicate skin leaving behind a long cut oozing with blood. "Tell me! WHERE IS IT!?" the man shouted. And then I fainted. _

**_2 minutes later_**

_I wake up strapped to a chair next to the little girl who fainted from all the torture. The man I saw earlier stood in front of me. He walked all the way around the chair and then stopped in front of me again. "Who are you?" _

_"Ikuto. Ikuto Tsukimiyomi." With the sound of my name the man grew wide eyed._

_"So you're the famous violinist. Step-son of Kazuomi Hoshin, the director of Easter Company." The man smiled evilly at me. "Where's his violin!" he shouted at one of minions. He was given my precious violin and he opened the case. "Is this really the violin that has special powers?" he said mesmerized by the violin in his hands. _

_"Give it back!" I growled, tugging at the straps keeping my arms and legs in place. _

_Then his eyes zeroed on a lump that shown through my coat pocket. "SEARCH HIM!" His minions, or what I like to call them, scurried over and began searching. The tore my favorite jacket and out fell the key on its chain. That was given to me by my grandmother, she said "You will save the day with this, but you have to find the one who is the keeper of the Humpty Lock. The keeper of the Humpty Lock has extraordinary powers when it's time."_

_"So here's the Humpty Lock. She wasn't lying after all." He turned to look at the chair next to me, but it was empty. While he was lecturing me, from the corner of my eye, I could see a brown haired and green eyed boy in a black jacket unstrap the little girl and carry her away. He looked only about a year younger. Could __**he **__be Kukai Souma? I could see a trail of blood which stopped behind the cabinet. With my super hearing I could hear the little girl whisper "Wait, we have to save him." Kukai replied, "Don't worry about him, he can put up. You're more important." He said that almost like he knew something about her that no one else knew._

_"Where did she GO!" the man questioned me. When I didn't answer after 5 whippings he drew out his gun. "ANSWER ME!" I stayed silent. For some reason I wanted to protect the girl. Then a soccer ball hit the man in the head letting the Humpty Lock and Key fly in the air. The little girl ran and caught them. Putting the Humpty Lock around her neck she held the key in a death grip. The man recovered and fired his gun. It was heading straight towards me, but then it stopped. I could see a strange and dynamic aura coming from the little girl. Bright lights surrounding her. She grabbed the man and took him to the ground with one touch of light. In this aura she has immense strength. Her powers added on. She knocked out everyone with one blow. Then she got back to me and smiled, releasing me. And fainted into my arms. _

_Kukai grabbed and carried her princess-style while kicking his soccer ball in the direction he was going. And then I never saw them again._

**_Until Now._**

* * *

**That's the end of Chapter 5**

**I know it's a bit scurried, but I'm trying my best.**

**The flashback is finally done. **

**What is Ikuto going to do now that he has Amu alone? (If you don't know what I'm talking about re-read Chapters 3+4)**

**Hopefully I can get the next chapter out soon.**

**I am going to start recommending a song every chapter.**

**The song this chapter is:**

**_Bounce Back by Charice_**

The song is amazing. When you're down and you don't know what to do it helps you.


	6. Chapter 6: Tragic Melody

_Kukai grabbed and carried her princess-style while kicking his soccer ball in the direction he was going. And then I never saw them again._

**_Until Now._**

* * *

Chapter 6: Tragic Melody

**Ikuto's POV**

My heart raced as I held her against the wall. She's precious to me and I thought I would never see her again after that last incident. _This must be fate. _I stared into her golden eyes which were wide with shock. My eyes slowly scanned down her face from her eyes to her naturally plump pink lips. BADUMP! I could hear my heart racing. Can she hear my heart beating too? I lifted my right hand to slowly push a strand of her pink hair that was covering her beautiful face behind her ear.

Then like the last few seconds of a bomb, I lost my patience. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" I growled and immediately pressed my eager mouth to her neck sucking and licking her sweet skin. I could hear her gasp under me and it rolled up my neck to my ears. Her voice was like a sweet melody, yet tragic at the same time. I could feel my chest tighten when I heard her voice. The _tragic _part scared me. I wonder what happened. I SHOULD STOP. I can't control myself now that I've finally found her. I could feel her small hands glide up my chest and then pause. It was as if she as hesitating. I continued to kiss her candy sweet skin leaving behind beautiful kiss marks. I growled under my breath as I still felt her soft hands slightly placed against my chest. SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT. THAT CROSSED THE LINE. I DEFINITELY CANNOT CONTROL MYSELF NOW. I crashed my lips against hers and savored the sweet taste. Surprised she gasped and I took the advantage and gently caressed her lower lip with my tongue. Before I could go any further I felt force against my abdomen and was pushed back.

"Wh-wh-who are you?" hearing her stuttering made me smile. And my smiled widened when I could see a slight shade of pink appear on her pale cheeks in the dim light.

I smirked. "You don't remember me?"

"I-i-I remember everything except for a week. My mind is complete with all my memories, except when I try to think back to a specific week a few years ago it's completely blank." She sighed. "I mean Ku-Kukai keeps telling me that I was kidnapped, but she would never tell me why I lost my memory of that week." Then her eyes widened from realization probably. "WHERE AM I!? WHERE'S KUKAI!?"

"Don't you remember the phone call? Kukai said he's coming. Let's just hope he doesn't find this place since it's hard to find." I smirked. "We're in a hidden room in Easter Company."

**Amu's POV**

Easter Company. Easter Company….where have I heard that name before? Isn't it a music business? "That explains the violin." nodding my head towards the closed case by the foot of the bed. Never mind about that. I should worry about where I am instead. Where is Kukai!? KUKAI!? KUKAI!? CAN YOU HEAR ME? I wish best friends could communicate via telepathy. I sighed.

This blue haired man. Ikuto he says. Continued to stare straight into my eyes. I wonder if they're bloodshot. It would make sense if they were. He's staring too much, it's scaring me. Where's Kukai!? PLEASE FIND ME! I tried to prevent tears from streaming down, but that was impossible. I tear rolled down my cheek and Ikuto noticed. He lifted his hand and wiped away the tear. He opened his mouth and it felt like he was about to say something when I heard a crash. He flinched and moved away heading towards the door cracking it open ever so slightly. From where I was standing I could see a figure outside the door. Two other figures appeared behind that mystery person.

* * *

**That's Chapter 6.**

**Finally some Amuto Fluff. The title of the chapter isn't really explained much hear. ****_TRAGIC MELODY._**** It'll probably be explain more in future chapters.**

**Song of the chapter:**

_Runaway by Goldhouse_

Just so you know. Goldhouse isn't a band. It's just one person. This song is amazing and it's not THAT old. If you search him up on youtube you can find his most recent song. Just try it out.

**Special Song Recommendation of Chapter 2 of ****_Just One Single Catch _****(Yumeiro Patissiere):**

I LOVE THIS SONG! MY PERSONAL FAVORITE! I SMILE WHENEVER I LISTEN TO IT. J

(which is more than 10 times a day)

_Mirai Chizu by St_ _rish from Uta no Prince-sama_

Even if it's in Japanese, it's an amazing song.


	7. Chapter 7: Tragic Melody Mystery

_He opened his mouth and it felt like he was about to say something when I heard a crash. He flinched and moved away heading towards the door cracking it open ever so slightly. From where I was standing I could see a figure outside the door. Two other figures appeared behind that mystery person._

* * *

Chapter 7: Tragic Melody Mystery

**Kukai's POV**

I stuck into the second floor the Easter Company building. I glanced at my GPS and it motioned to go forward, but then I was stopped by a huge crash. The twins showed up behind me. "Why are you here!?" I whispered to the stubborn twins.

"We wanted to see Amu." The twins replied simultaneously. The twins were loners. They always stuck by each other and they didn't like talking to others. That stopped after I was introduced into them two years ago as their cousin. And if you know me, I won't stop what I've started. I began talking to them and eventually their shell broke and they started consulting with others. I'm happy for them, but the one thing I wish they would fix was the fact that the oldest of the twins, Hakuri, liked Amu. It annoys me…maybe you could say I'm jealous because they are wealthy and can get _anything _they want. I just wish they Hakuri and Karou would just move on from Amu. They are _obsessed, _if you haven't noticed. They were making such a ruckus! Even some guards noticed and started heading towards us.

"STOP! You're attracting a crowed!" I shouted at them.

And they just replied like they were all that, "I know right~ 'Cause we're sooo handsome." I simply rolled my eyes and ran forward before the guards could catch up. I stopped against a wall near a door when I saw the door close shut. I checked my GPS and it said that Amu's in that room. I never would've seen this room if I hadn't run forward. The door was fashioned almost exactly like the wall, and the doorknob was camouflaged very well. Hikaru and Kaoru caught up with me panting. I smiled at the sight of them actually sweating and working hard.

**Hikaru's POV**

"Why did you stop, Kukai?" I asked while Kaoru was still catching his breath. Even though we're twins, he was born with an asthma problem and he has to go to therapy because of that. "Here Kaoru, your inhaler." He snatched it from me and breathed.

"Shh…" Kukai went, pressing his finger against his lips.

"There's a lock that opens that door." I said moments after I realized that this camouflaged door is like a hidden safe. "Kaoru, do you know how to hack it?"

"Yeah, sure," my brother said as he moved up to the hidden keyboard. "It's a question-answer lock. That's eeeeeeeeasy~" he said extending the E's. The question was "Who is my love?" That's an ironic question, but I guess this person has never confessed who he loved to anyone. Kaoru started typing codes to hack in when Kukai told him to stop.

"Try…Amu Hinamori…" he sighed with a sad look on his face. Wait! Why would he have a sad look on his face? Is it because he doesn't want to give away his precious best friend to anyone or… he…likes…her. I don't want to think about that. And plus, I don't think Amu likes Kukai back. It doesn't seem like it's their fate… Wait, why am I thinking like this. I just HATE the fact that the owner behind the wall and Kukai might like Amu. URGH! It's annoying me!

BEEP! "I got in. It WAS that." Kaoru said careful not to over emphasize to save his precious older twin brother from heartbreak. We walked in to see shadows in the dim light. As we walked closer I could see a blue haired man, about a year older than us or something like that, on top of another figure on the bed. He was kissing her senseless, but it looked like she wasn't kissing her back. Then I saw the pleading look in her gold eyes. It's Amu. MY AMU. Or MY future AMU. The guy wouldn't budge.

"Amu!" I gasped, pulling the blue-haired boy off her. She laid there for a second until she realized the situation. She stood up and started crying. I was about to hug her, but she called Kukai's name instead. I'm filled with anger that she would call him. Maybe this feeling is jealousy. Kukai walked up to her and hugged her, saying words to calm her down. You can definitely see the shining look in his eyes that says that he's happy. And I guess her kidnapper noticed that too.

"So you must be Kukai." He said in a low voice and then smirked.

Kukai looked up and the shining look in his eyes vanished and he glared at him. "Ikuto."

"You know him?" Amu said hiccupped.

"Remember that week that you don't remember anything about?" Kukai said to Amu, while holding his hands to her face, wiping away her tears. She nodded. "Well…in that week you were kidnapped." He paused. Amu was kidnapped before!? How come I never knew about that? Kukai continued, "I-It's because you look almost exactly like the missing princess. I tried to look for you, but I couldn't find you anywhere. That was until one day I saw a tall boy heading towards the ruined warehouse. I followed him, thinking he might know where you are. I hid until he was captured suddenly. He was interrogated and that's where I heard his name. Ikuto Tsukimiyomi. Step-son of president of Easter Company. Legendary Violinist. You actually **_are _**his savior. That time he was about to get shot, but then you had this weird power that overcame everything. I just can't explain it, all I saw was bright lights. It's a legend that the one who holds the Humpty Lock can contain extreme powers to save the world, but that's only if you are connected with the owner of the Humpty Key somehow."

**Ikuto's POV**

"Let's try it out then." I pulled out the Humpty key and attempted it to put it in the keyhole of the Humpty Lock around Amu's neck. "It won't fit."

Kukai smirked and said, "Then I guess you're not the true holder."

"Then how did it work last time?" Hikaru said.

"That's the mystery." I sighed.

* * *

**That's Chapter 7.**

**I am NOT doing a crossover. I just ****_took _****the names of the twins from Ouran High School Host Club because I cannot think of any names.**

**Song of this Chapter:**

_Violin by Jason Chen_

This is _my_ favorite song from Jason Chen's first album.

I am go


	8. Chapter 8: Tragic Melody Reprise

_Kukai smirked and said, "Then I guess you're not the true holder."_

_"Then how did it work last time?" Hikaru said._

_"That's the mystery." Ikuto sighed._

* * *

Chapter 8: Tragic Melody Reprise

**Kaoru's POV**

I still don't know why this 'Ikuto' dude would kidnap Amu. Maybe it has to do with the password. It in fact _did _work, but how? I just don't get how Amu can attract so many guys, and my brother ends up being one of them. It must be about her naïve, stubborn, and double-sided personality.

I'm getting this weird vibe from Ikuto. For a second I saw a shadow of a younger blonde boy with ruby red eyes behind him. Weird…

**Tadase's POV**

I think it's time for me to get a haircut. My glowing blonde hair is pretty long now. But I don't want to see him. He lives near the salon. I remember when we were little and I met the Tsukiyomi family. I always thought of them to be my older siblings until Ikuto killed my dog. She was the only thing I had since my parents were gone a majority of the time. I still remember that day when he was playing his violin and my old dog slept on. I could never forgive him because of that, but he made it even worse. During one of the only times my father spoke to me, my father gave me a key necklace. He explained what it was for, but I couldn't believe that _one person can save the world. _I wished I was the one with the lock instead of the key because I want to _rule the world_. I want to be _king_.

The next day the princess was found and a look-a-like was kidnapped on the same day. How could that happen? On that day I could see Ikuto sneaking out of the building; that day, I never saw the key necklace again. I. Know. He. Took. It. By accident or not, I want my revenge.

**Amu's POV**

Ikuto finally let me go…

Kukai and I went to the hair salon near his house. At first Kukai didn't want me to cut my hair, but I begged him to go with me with infamous puppy-dog eyes and he gave in. He could never say no to my puppy-dog eyes.

Walking up the sidewalk towards the salon I could see a vibrant yellow color. It's _too _bright. Once my eyes adjusted I could see a boy around my age with long blonde hair and ruby red eyes. _He's Perfect! A true prince. _I could see him hesitate and then he looked up, staring right into my eyes. "Did you just call me a prince!?" anger surged in his eyes and Kukai flinched beside me. He was poised to run in front of me and protect me. He's always been like that.

I gasped from surprise. He did he know that? "I know cause I know." WTH is happening!? Then a line appeared in my head "I hate the word _prince_." Is it coming from him? How come we can read each other's mind?

I stood up straight and tried to act confident. "Um….how do you know what I'm thinking about?" The blonde boy glanced at Kukai and back to me. "Cause I can….." and then he looked down at my neck. "Maybe it's because of that necklace of yours."

* * *

**I know it's short, but I've been so busy lately and I bet you've been waiting. **

I'm adding another story idea on the list of stories I am thinking of writing. It's a _Kuroko no Basuke _fanfiction. It's currently my favorite anime. And the story would be called: _Hidden Profile _KisexKukoro – **Yaoi**

**Song of the ****_short _****Chapter:**

_City Lights by Bridgit Mendler_


	9. Chapter 9: Tragedy or Melody?

I stood up straight and tried to act confident. "Um….how do you know what I'm thinking about?" The blonde boy glanced at Kukai and back to me. "Cause I can….." and then he looked down at my neck. "Maybe it's because of that necklace of yours."

* * *

**Chapter 9: Tragedy or Melody?**

Huh? What about my necklace. I had it ever since I was born. Actually it was originally a lock, but it got annoying carrying it around so I added a chain and wore it constantly. "What about my necklace?"

The blonde boy said, "I used to have something like that." He sighed. "except it wasn't a lock it was more like a key." Wait, doesn't Ikuto have it?

"A former childhood friend of mine took it from me one day and I haven't seen him ever since. Or maybe I chose to never see him again." But he doesn't seem like the appropriate owner. Don't the owners have to feel some kind of attraction? Well…he is cute.

"Do you know the legend of the two?" I questioned, truly curious about what the _complete _legend was.

"Yes. I do." Tadase said. "My grandfather told it to me when I got it when I was 10. The destined ones are prophesized. Well the boy is. The girl is handed down from generation to generation. That is because not every generation can find their match. The boy who is prophesized isn't always correct, sadly. If the prophecy is read and the boy is already over the age of 11 they aren't the true match for the girl. There is a rare case though. Heaven's matches are absolutely correct; so the ones who read it have the faults."

Then why does Ikuto have the lock when he's the one who's supposed to have it? Could the readers read Heaven's match prophecies wrong? "Then why does Ikuto have the lock?" I accidentally said aloud. The boy in front of me tensed and I could sense Kukai stand protectively and patiently behind me.

"I-I-I don't know what happened. It was the week I got it. I…I was 10 and h-he was like an older brother to me. He slept with me in my room whenever I got nightmares. One night…I took the lock necklace off and I stayed awake the whole night. I couldn't sleep for some reason because every day." He paused. "Every day since I was given the necklace I had the worst nightmares anyone can possibly dream of. I watched his sleeping figure as he protectively hugged me. He never opened his eyes or moved, but I blinked once and the necklace I left on the nightstand was hung around his neck glowing like the stars." He stopped and he flushed; looking faint.

Kukai pushed me out of the way and place a hand on the smaller boy's shoulder. "You don't need to continue if you don't want to, but we _really _need to know some information." The younger boy sat down on the bench close by and said, "Sit here if you want to hear the rest of the story and prophecy."

I sat beside the blonde boy; Kukai on my other side. "How do you tell if you've found the sacred match?"

The red eyes of the blonde boys looked straight into mine and he blushed pink slightly. "Well. It depends. Is there a period of time that you don't remember anything at all? Like it was erased from your memory?" I glanced at Kukai, not knowing how to explain the situation.

"There was. On that day the neko-boy (cat boy; also known as Ikuto) had the key. When Amu got a hold of it there was a bright blinding light surrounding her. It destroyed everything evil. After that she dropped and completely forgot what happened that week she was kidnapped."

Tadase looked depressed, but he quickly recovered to say, "Well…you've found him."

Amu thought about earlier today. The key didn't fit the lock. Could it just be a once in a lifetime thing or was it not the correct thing? What's happening? "Then why didn't the key fit the lock earlier today." Amy said inquisitively looking at Kukai and then Tadase, then back to Kukai.

* * *

**Song Recommendation: **_Nikki Williams - Glowing_


	10. Update

School has officially started for me so I won't be able to update that often.

I'll be updating the stories based on when I have ideas and if I have time to write.

Thank You~

-samivyl


End file.
